


Push

by tigg71



Series: Push to fall [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigg71/pseuds/tigg71
Summary: Tonight was definitely the night Dom decided. He’d dispense with the subtle approach and Billy’s patience and he’d push. Push them so hard they went flying and see how they landed.





	Push

Dom, lodged firmly in the corner of Billy’s couch, hand curled across Billy’s hip, took another swig of his beer and thought back along the path that had bought him here. Savouring that moment when it had all crystallised into knowing that Billy was into him to knowing that Billy was _into _him, as the cold liquid ran across his tongue, leaving its sharp taste and adding to his pleasant buzz.__

__That moment, weeks ago, when he’d been blind-sided by, "You look good on your knees Dommie," pouring huskily from Billy’s lips._ _

__It had been the day he’d declared that he could take on Billy, despite his Jeet Kun Do and Dom had whipped his arse._ _

__"I could take you," Dom had confirmed afterwards. Elijah could be heard giggling in the background and Sean had already flopped into his seat ready for make-up.  
All was quiet as Dom leant against the counter and tucked the ends of his shirt back in, Billy slowly climbing to his feet. _ _

___Billy noted the trailer door opening and the make-up staff arriving as he quickly leant in, pressing Dom’s arse against the counter, hips grinding home, lips leaning towards his ear.  
"No, Dom. I think it’s I who could take you. Any time I want," he’d said, in the barest of whispers.   
Then he was gone, twirling around into his chair to face his make-up. _

__And sure enough, since then Dom had been nudging them closer, every opportunity that had presented itself._ _

__Clearly Billy was in no hurry. But patience had never been Dom’s strong point and the wait was killing him. The near misses were the worst, leaving him hard, sweat glancing across his forehead, straining against his hand with Billy’s name on his lips when he came, alone in his bed._ _

__Take a couple of weeks ago. He’d been so close to getting what he wanted, but for bloody Astin. The man could be excruciatingly concerned and solicitous._ _

__It had been a night, very similar to this one; Dom propped up in the corner of Orlando’s couch and they were all well into the Friday movie night fare._ _

__Billy was at drink five, which was always a fun time. By drink four, his language would start to deteriorate and the same man who, when complaining to the crew about the effect the Treebeard puppet was having on his ‘er, crown jewels, if you know what I mean,’ while studiously staring at the floor, was just as likely to say "Blow me, you wanker," instead of passing another beer like you’d requested._ _

__By drink six, Billy was relaxed, loose and horny – at a club he’d be perusing the patrons to decide who he wanted to shag, at a mate’s place he’d be lounging, seeking out the warmest most comfortable body to mould himself around. More often than not, it was Dom’s._ _

__Dom loved him like this and tonight was no different._ _

__Billy was sprawled across the couch his head burrowed firmly into Dom’s lap, which was quite clearly very distracting for Dom. Dom was squirming, Dom was exasperated, Dom was trying to pay attention to the movie, but Dom was also hard._ _

__"Want me to help you with that?" Billy’s voice floated up from Dom’s lap, mischievous and mocking._ _

__Dom spread his hands expressively – 'hello, we’re in the middle of a group of people'. One hand coming to rest on the arm of the couch, the other curled possessively around Billy’s hip._ _

__"You’ve been eating junk food all day, you’d probably taste terrible anyway."_ _

__Dom spluttered around his drink and Elijah, in the chair next to them, started giggling._ _

__"What are you three on about?" Astin demanded from the other end of the room._ _

__"Dom’s having trouble swallowing," Elijah managed before bursting into peels of laughter._ _

__"Suck my what? Elijah," Billy said, raising his head and gesturing rudely in Elijah’s direction._ _

__"I’ll have none of you corrupting young Mr Frodo," Sam’s voice came back this time and Astin toed Billy in the shin with his foot just for good measure._ _

__"No of course Sam, Mr Frodo’s saving himself just for you," Dom snickered._ _

__"Blow me, Dom," said Elijah._ _

__"Hey," objected Billy and Elijah’s hands came up in mock defence._ _

__"Don’t worry Billy, I think we’ve already established Dom's preference."  
Elijah winked at him, then turned back to the movie._ _

__Billy snuggled his head back into Dom’s lap, his hand curling over his knee._ _

__The invitation had been there, albeit unspoken. Dom had been sure that they were on._ _

__But Astin had insisted on driving them all home at 2am, so that they could all get at least 2 hours sleep before Feet. Had insisted on making sure they all got safely to their own homes, by themselves. Had hauled Billy back into the car when Dom had invited him in._ _

__He’d been lucky to get a quick kiss from Billy, out the window, as Sean had driven away. Bastard._ _

__Then there had been The Girl Incident, only last week._ _

__Not that he was complaining, it had been fun. But not the sort of fun he’d planned for that night – he’d never imaged taking Billy home with a girl squashed between them in the taxi and later feeling Billy’s thrusts through someone else._ _

__You could say Dom preferred the direct approach._ _

__Still, it had been very educational. He knew a lot more about Billy now and was planning to use it to his advantage._ _

__Tonight was definitely the night. They were all gathered at Billy’s and Dom had made sure he’d driven himself, Astin and his best intentions would NOT be getting in the way._ _

__No one would be getting in the way._ _

__And later, when it was only him and Billy left he’d dispense with the subtle approach and Billy’s patience and he’d push. Push them so hard they went flying and see how they landed._ _

__But the night was still young and he was enjoying anticipating the moment. The whole evening had been a build up._ _

__Billy was in the kitchen on the phone to the pizza company when he’d arrived. He’d smiled when Dom walked in and his eyes sparkled as they flicked up and down, taking in the button through jeans, the black T with cut off arms and ‘Bite Me!’ splashed across the front in big yellow letters. He arched an eyebrow at Dom before turning his attention back to confirming the pizza order._ _

__Orli was already there – he’d been in charge of the movies tonight and was dumping DVDs on the loungeroom floor._ _

__By the time Billy was off the phone, Dom was standing in front of the fridge, door open, rummaging around at the back for drinks. It was a little bare for alcohol, mostly Orli’s fruity drinks._ _

__"Dom, don’t just stand there with the door open, move your arse."_ _

__Dom wiggled his butt at Billy, glancing coquettishly over his shoulder, "Like this?"_ _

__Billy had paused, midway through reaching for a bowl, mesmerised by the roll of Dom’s hips._ _

__Dom watched him, his deep distraction evident when Billy noticed Dom watching him._ _

__"Eh, what?" said Billy. Tearing his gaze away and studiously filling the bowl with crisps._ _

__"That would be a ‘Yes’ then, would it Bills?"_ _

__"Huh?"_ _

__"I was just confirming how you’d like me to ‘move my arse’."_ _

__Billy’s mouth was open, unsure of just exactly what to say in response to that, considering Orli was already there and Lij and Astin weren’t far behind. He’d taken half a step around the counter, itching to get his hands on Dom when Orlando bellowed from the loungeroom._ _

__"Where’s my drink?"  
Billy darted past Dom grabbed two of Orli’s fizzy green concoctions and made for the loungeroom muttering ‘Keep your knickers on,’ under his breath._ _

__As Billy was half way across the kitchen he heard Dom’s quiet, "Wasn’t planning on it."_ _

__He stopped in his tracks, turning to face Dom. His face a study on frustrated concentration as he made chopping sideways gestures with his hands, still clutching the drinks, "Stop it, Dom. Behave! The guys…."_ _

__"Careful Billy, don’t want to shake things up, have those drinks pop before they’re ready." Dom’s grin was lascivious as he waggled his eyebrows at Billy and leaned over the counter._ _

__Billy looked at the drinks then looked at Dom, blushed then broke into a grin. "Patience is a virtue, my Dommie," he said, adding "Behave!" with a stern wave of the finger, then crossed into the loungeroom._ _

__"Don’t forget the crisps," drifted back after him._ _

__Elijah and Sean had arrived soon after with stores of alcohol and the pizza had not been far behind._ _

__They were now onto the third movie, a Jackie Chan extravaganza. Sean had left sometime after the second, making Orlando swear to get Elijah, who wasn’t ready to go yet, home in one piece. Pizza boxes were strewn about the room and there was still the issue of the empty bowls and the footprint of crisps ground into the carpet where Elijah had staggered._ _

__Billy was well and truly into his cups, most of the way through his bottle of whisky. He had, as was often his wont, gradually drifted lower and lower into the couch and was now laid out, head on Dom’s lap._ _

__Dom, lodged firmly in the corner of Billy’s couch, hand curled across Billy’s hip, took another swig of his beer. He’d been so lost in thought, happily reliving the moments that bought him to this night that he hadn’t noticed he’d started tapping his fingers against the smooth skin of Billy’s waist._ _

__"Dommie, you’re doing that thing," Billy tilted his head up and smiled at Dom, "it sort of tickles." He knew that Dom drummed his fingers and fidgeted when he was turned on, he’d seen it many a time and only recently realised what it meant._ _

__"Tickles?"_ _

__"Well, not exactly," Billy’s voice was low._ _

__"Ah." Dom was aware of the skin beneath his fingers, the subtle shift of muscle as Billy moved under that touch. He slowed his fingers and drew lazy lines with his fingertips back and forth across Bill’s hip._ _

__Bill soothed, relaxed further into the touch. He bit lightly, once, at Dom’s leg just above the knee, before letting his head settle back into Dom’s lap._ _

__Elijah was providing a riveting commentary about what Lord of the Rings might look like if they could all do Jackie Chan moves and Billy tipped up again and bit Dom further up the thigh, leaving a neat little mouth mark across his jeans. Dom jiggled his feet for a moment._ _

__Five minutes later Orli and Elijah were deep into trying to imitate the movements of the fight scenes, arms flying everywhere, making "hi ya!" sounds. Back on the couch, Billy lifted his head and imprinted another little bite mark mid-way up Dom’s thigh. Dom hooked his thumb under Billy’s waist band and continued drawing his fingers across the sensitive skin there._ _

__A further five minutes and Elijah was rolling around on the floor laughing. He and Orli had both been trying to do the mouth out of sync with the words thing that was so typical of martial art movies. For someone who was totally off their face, Lij didn’t do a bad job. But Orlando, who’d been cut off the alcohol about an hour ago, so he’d be safe to drive, had much better motor control and was keeping Lij in hysterics._ _

__Billy lifted his head and bit lightly into the flesh of Dom’s thigh, higher this time. Dom squirmed. Billy was grazing his mouth up Dom’s thigh, preparing for another bite._ _

__"I thought you were meant to be behaving." Dom commented._ _

__"Can’t help it. It’s that shirt. I’m only doing what I’m told." Billy’s voice was soft and hypnotic, his mouth against Dom’s thigh._ _

__"Like you always do what you’re told!" Dom snorted._ _

__"You should talk Monaghan."_ _

__"Hey, you’re the one who’s the talker." Their gaze met as they remembered the previous week, sharing the girl, Billy’s sexy voice the whole way through._ _

__There was a break in the Lij’s giggling._ _

__"La la la," Lij was saying in the background, "guys, we don’t want to know." Before bursting into more peals of laughter, "Hey watch this."_ _

__Elijah started gesticulating wildly, vaguely matching the movie and mouthing words. Orlando added dialogue and soon they were both rolling around on the floor in front of the TV, breathless with laughter._ _

__Billy levered himself up off the couch, "Cold. Anyone want a jumper?" he weaved his way up the hallway._ _

__Dom was surprised to find he was not nearly as pissed as he thought he was. However, beer is always a demanding bugger and he made his way towards the loo._ _

__Coming back down the hall, Billy’s door was slightly ajar and he could see him at the dresser pulling a rugby top over his head. Dom slipped through the door and was half way to the dresser before Billy caught sight of him in the mirror. Eyes going wide._ _

__He slipped up behind him, arms coming around his waist._ _

__"Still cold Bills?"_ _

__Bill went to step back from the dresser but Dom held him, moved forward another step so that Billy was firmly wedged and ran his finger nails across his abdomen._ _

__"Mmmm," Billy leaned back into him for a moment, eyes meeting in the mirror._ _

__He watched as Dom pressed his lips against the curve of his neck, so hot and soft against his skin._ _

__"Dom, no," Billy whispered, barely a breath turned into a shudder as Dom traced up his neck to his ear, "Orli and Elijah…"_ _

__"Seem to be perfectly occupied to me." Dom’s lips were against his ear, his breath hot against the lobe. Laughter could be heard reverberating from the lounge._ _

__Dom grazed his teeth harder against Billy’s ear. Billy’s eyes closed and he melted into the touch._ _

__Felt Dom’s hands rove up and down his chest._ _

__"God, Dominic, no," breathy little pants from Billy’s parted lips. Dom’s hands firmed up against his chest, pulled him in hard as his tongue made it’s way down from his ear, burning a path down his neck, searing heat and biting teeth to sink into the juncture of his shoulder._ _

__Billy trembled against Dom, "No, oh god," broken little gasps, "Dom, no, please, n…."  
"Say ‘no’ one more time and I will stop." Dom interjected sharply, opening his eyes just in time to see Billy’s mouth slam shut mid word._ _

__"Mmmm, good, " Dom smiled._ _

__Billy’s hands were flat against the dresser and Dom leaned his full weight into him, grinding his hips up against Billy, tipping his body forward slightly from the waist, Billy’s weight on his hands. Dom bit at the back of his neck, hard, he knew Billy liked to be scratched there. Billy whimpered._ _

__Dom’s hands were roving freely, one hand against his chest, holding him still as Dom’s teeth worked against the flesh at the nape of his neck, the other hand grazing over his nipple. The bud hardened under this touch and Dom drew against it with thumb and forefinger. He could feel Billy start to sweat, his skin hot under his hands and moans escaping his lips merging into inarticulate half-formed words._ _

__Pulling his nipple, rolling it between his fingers Dom’s other hand travelled up his chest to wrap around his throat. Firm, not constricting, but clearly in control, guiding Billy where and how he wanted him, wanted access to him. He tilted his jaw up, turned and kissed the full column of his neck, sharp teeth and lips hard._ _

__"Oh God, Dom, ngaaaah," his whole body was shaking now and Dom loved it, loved to feel Billy trembling against him, loved what he was doing to Billy. Loved his responses, his hips now rocking slightly, tipping against the firm pressure of Dom’s hips, must be bruising against the wood of the dresser he thought._ _

__Slowly, slowly he laved Billy’s neck. Tongue drawing a hot path across collarbone, shoulder and sinking his teeth into the firm muscle that ran down the side of Billy’s neck. He was so beautiful like this, beautiful and pliant and Dom was completely spellbound by Billy, his head tilted back, throat bare under his hand and his mouth, eyes closed and compliant._ _

__Billy was talking again now, lips moving quickly, quietly. "Dom, please Dom."_ _

__The hand at his nipples gave one last luxuriant roll, between thumb and forefinger and it was gone. Leaving Billy whimpering "Oh god," after the echoing sensation._ _

__But that hand was trailing down Billy’s body, ever so slowly. Dom matched it’s pace with his mouth against Billy’s shoulder. Sucked and caressed, slowly, gently, coaxing the sensation as Billy leaned into his touch, arched his body hard into Dom, seeking more sensation, more of Dom, as much as he could get._ _

__"Please, please?" Billy was begging now, the slow roll of his body encouraging Dom’s hand to drift further downwards. Across the expanse of his stomach, fingers drawing lazy circles around his belly button.  
"Dom, Dom?" Billy was breathing. _ _

__Dom’s tongue up against his earlobe now, tracing the delicate pink flesh there. Pulling the lobe into his mouth, soft against the lush curve of his lower lip, sucking against the skin, his tongue working it languorously._ _

__His fingers tracing the line of Billy's jeans, so softly, trailing across his stomach, ghosting around his hip, fingers splaying across the small of his back and travelling down to cup his arse._ _

___"Please, Dom, oh God yes."  
Dom’s fingers firmed, his whole hand raked the hard flesh of Billy’s arse as he squeezed. Kneaded one beautiful cheek as Billy pressed back into him.  
"Oh God, Dom, please, no, don't-"_

__Dom heard Billy’s sharp inhale as he realised what he’d said. Glanced up into the mirror to see Billy’s eyes fly open, widening as he started to form the hasty apology, "Dom, I didn’t mean, please…."_ _

__Dom ground his whole body up against Billy as he straightened up, pushing off, interrupting Billy’s strangled gasp mid apology.  
"Why Billy, I’d have thought you had better self control," he smiled, seductive and mocking against his ear._ _

__And Dom walked out of the room._ _


End file.
